The Wager
by teno-hikari
Summary: Away from the public eye, Zero and Schneizel play another game of chess; however, the stakes have become much higher than before.


**The Wager**

**Pairing:** Schneizel x Lelouch (Kallen x Lelouch if you squint / Schneizel x Kanon)

**Summary:** Away from the public eye, they play another game of chess; however, the stakes have become much higher than before.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for pr0n and incest.

Unbetad… woe

--------------------------------------

_"I'll agree to your terms, but if you lose, I want you to remove that mask and show your face."_

_"Agreed..."_

His eager response had shocked the entire room of both the elite Britannian and Chinese Federation guests who were all but intimidated by the terrorist amongst them. From his side, the ace of the Black Knights was unable to hold out her exclamation of surprise and he ignored it when Schneizel El Britannia smiled directly at him. It was a smile of pure amusement, one that Zero returned, though it remained hidden.

_It wasn't supposed to matter if I won or lost the game… tonight was supposed to end with my victory!'_

Under the expressionless mask of Zero, Lelouch Lamprouge – formerly Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia - was now scowling fiercely as he turned to leave the reception after the interrupted chess match. He wasn't even all that upset over the deranged Nina Einstein's attempt to kill him. No, it was Schneizel's faux pas prior to the attack that still had him seething. Even as Zero, how dare that man make a mockery of him?!

If only Suzaku wasn't present; he could freely use his Geass power on everyone in that room who had their eyes fixated wearily on him. If only his pride hadn't gotten in the way; he could have just taken Schneizel's king and won the damn game. If only… If only… _Damn it all!_ He would never have a more perfect opportunity like this again!

"Leaving so soon, Zero?"

The said rebel leader paused in his silent stride and half turned to face the Second Prince approaching from behind. This time he wasn't accompanied by his entourage: the aide who had escorted Nina away from the celebration, or the Knights of the Round who were probably busy looking after the bride and groom. Under his cloak, Lelouch's hands curled into fists as he forced himself to sound calm even though he was anything but.

"It seems I have worn out my welcome," he spoke casually as the noise of lively conversation at the reception resumed once more. "I apologize for intruding on your celebration and will take my leave now."

Schneizel smiled apologetically towards him and it put Lelouch on edge when the taller of the two stepped forward. Although the presence around the Prime Minister of Britannia was awe-inspiring; Zero couldn't help feel intimidated. His older brother had approached him, the mortal enemy of the Empire, with a confident stride and austere expression. It was clear as day, Schneizel did not fear him; nor was he alarmed by his presence at this celebration where most of the guests had withdrawn to the other side of the room while armed guards raised their weapons at Kaguya's unarmed escort.

"Please reconsider," Schniezel insisted, "I was hoping we could play another game, away from the party."

Intrigued, Zero tilted his head forward. "Oh?"

"No audience or bodyguards, just you and I."

Although Lelouch's gaze did not look away from his older brother's face, he knew Kallen was tense. She had reason to be after planting herself before him and a hysterical knife-wielding former classmate. The Guren pilot was probably urging him to brush the prince off in her mind, so they could leave this snake pit and join the others who were making preparations for the wedding tomorrow. Lelouch really did hate to disappoint her.

"Very well," he nodded and addressed the two young women standing next to him. "Lady Kaguya, perhaps you should return to the party. I'm sure the Empress would enjoy your company and moral support for tomorrow, Kouzuki will escort you."

"Wait a minute, Zero!" Kallen hissed and resisted the urge to grab her leader by his cape and shake some sense into that mask covered head of his. "You can't seriously…"

"I'm very serious, Captain," he answered back frigidly and reminded the pilot of her rank which was well beneath his as the supreme commander of the Black Knights. He was not going to let her question his authority in front of one of their enemies. "Go with Lady Kaguya. Consider it an order."

"Yes sir."

Kallen did not have the luxury of hiding her glare as he did but complied as she glanced towards Kaguya Sumeragi. Kaguya only smiled brightly up at her self-proclaimed husband.

"Although I wish I could watch; I'll be praying for your victory, Master Zero."

"Thank you, Lady Kaguya." Zero then nodded towards Schneizel as Kallen grudgingly followed the other girl back to the celebration. "Well then, lead the way, your highness."

*~*~*~*~*

True to his word, it was just the two of them alone in private quarters the High Eunuchs had given the Britannian royals during their stay in Luo Yang. Both Prime Minister and Leader of the Black Rebellion sat on comfortable sofas facing one another with a chessboard set up on a coffee table between them. Before starting the game, Schneizel had removed the many layers of his formal attire and now appeared almost casual in his deep purple tunic and white dress pants.

Lelouch followed his example by removing his cape and neatly draping it over the arm of the sofa. When he faced forward again he was alarmed to see Schneizel smiling pleasantly at him… as if he could somehow see Lelouch through the mask. No longer was the Prime Minister of Britannia seated before him; but the older brother from eight years ago.

"Tea…?" Schneizel asked as picked up a porcelain kettle left behind by the servant who had showed them into the room. When he shook his head, the older man just grinned teasingly back at him before pouring his own cup. "Since you were so generous to allow me the first move in the last game, I shall return the favor now."

Lelouch stared at the board but his fingers halted from selecting a pawn and spoke up. "What shall we wager?"

A wager… a contract… Lelouch couldn't help but wonder when he started to think like C.C.

"Nothing, the fun is simply in winning," Schneizel said while adding a teaspoon of honey to his tea. "Gambling often proves to be an unnecessary risk."

Frowning under his mask, he knew he would have to push a little harder. He knew his brother's nature well enough.

"You are correct, but a wager adds excitement and makes one's victory much more," Lelouch's voice dropped into a dark almost inaudible purr, "_satisfying_."

"Hmm… and if you win, you want Sir Kururugi again?"

"No." His response was so blunt that the Second Prince's eyebrow shot up as he leaned forward a bit, visibly intrigued. "What I would really want, your highness, is for you to call off this political marriage. However, since I doubt you could…"

"Agreed," Schneizel interrupted causing Lelouch to gape underneath the mask, "if you win that is; then I shall call off this wedding that takes place tomorrow. However, if you lose… you will give yourself over to me."

Despite the perfect temperature in the room and the layers of clothing he was wearing, Lelouch suddenly felt cold all over and less confident. If he lost, he would have to turn himself over into Britannian custody. It would be just as bad as Briannia and the Chinese Federation forming a union. However, he couldn't run like before. The White King had cornered him again.

"Well, Zero?" Schneizel's tone dropped to mimic the other's purr of confidence. "Do you agree?"

_'God damn you!'_ Lelouch cursed the man sitting across from him. It was difficult to not take the easy way out by just using Geass on his older brother and turning him into a willing slave. However, his pride wouldn't allow it. He wanted to use skills as a strategist to beat his unbeatable opponent. If he focused everything on winning… maybe he could finally do it. Then after Schneizel was forced to admit defeat… then he could enslave him and with the Prime Minister… he would have some shot at saving Nunnally, finding the truth about his mother's murder, and taking down the Emperor.

"Very well," he answered back with fierce to determination that was eager to wipe that infuriating smile off the Second Prince's face. "My move was it?"

When the older man nodded, he selected one of his pawns and moved forward. Then it was Schneizel's turn… and then his once again. As the pieces began to march across the checkered battlefield, his mind came up with several different scenarios and he was able to predict most of his opponent's moves. As the game dragged on, Schneizel had left his tea untouched on the table. It didn't matter that many of his pieces had been taken off the board, he was closing in on the white king and there was no way out for Schneizel. Lelouch could taste victory on his tongue. He was going to win… he was going to finally win…

*~*~*~*~*

"Checkmate."

Unfortunately, the word came from his opponent's satisfied lips.

Lelouch sat there in stunned silence as he stared at the black king that had been tipped over and was now lying on its side. He resisted the urge to shove the damn board off the table in his frustration and instead leaned back against the sofa to glare at his victorious opponent. Schneizel had poured himself another cup of tea after the old one had gone cold; but light lavender eyes were now staring at him, at Zero, the prize.

The raven haired prince sneered back at him with hatred from under the mask but made his voice sound pleasant and neutral. "Would you like me to remove my mask now, your highness?"

_'And when I do… I'll remove you off my board for good. You…'_

Setting the cup down, the Prime Minister reached for the white sash from his formal outfit, and much to Lelouch's shock, he began to wrap it around his head. He couldn't help but gasped out loud. Schneizel was blindfolding himself! Had Suzaku told him everything? Had his brother known about him and the existence of his Geass the entire time? Although he doubted, the possibilities were still high.

"What… what are you doing?"

"There," the Second Prince finished after securing the blindfold. "Now you may remove your mask."

Lelouch was now scowling harder; infuriated that he was now at another disadvantage. In order for his Geass to work, he had to make direct eye contact. This meant he somehow had to get close enough and somehow remove the fabric covering the top portion of his older brother's face. Unfortunately, stealth and speed was not Lelouch's forte.

"I can't see you," the older prince informed him. "Instead, I would like examine your face with my hands alone, and guess what you must look like first."

What the hell was Schneizel thinking? Still this odd request would require him to be closer to his enemy perhaps long enough for him to figure out how to remove the blindfold with one pull.

With trembling hands, he slowly reached up and removed the symbolic mask and set it on the table beside the chess board. Schneizel must have heard his movements, and the blonde's lips spread out into a grin as the he raised his hand and beckoned Zero forward. Lelouch had no choice but to comply as he stood up and walked over to stand before his older brother.

A large hand reached out to wrap around his wrist. With a sharp tug, Lelouch found himself now straddling the Second Prince's lap. He was glad the other male wasn't able to see his crimson flush of embarrassment after yelping in surprise. Lelouch growled in response when he heard him chuckle playfully. Just how many times was Schneizel going to make a fool out of him in one night?!

"You…!"

"Hmm…" Schneizel tilted his head thoughtfully, "your voice sounds so different without the mask. Softer… perhaps younger than I anticipated…"

"Release me!" Lelouch hissed menacingly as he attempted to free his arm and back away. The hold around his wrist only tightened and he found himself being pulled forward by an arm that encircled his waist. His mind was racing now and for once, he was starting to panic, unsure of what to do in this situation. What he wouldn't give to have either Suzaku or Kallen's physical strength right now.

"Now, now…. we had a wager," the victor of the game reminded him which caused the unmasked rebel to tense. "When I said that you would give yourself over to me, I meant it. _Me_, Zero, not to Britannia… at least not yet."

"Give myself over…" he murmured, not comprehending. "What do you mean?!"

Schneizel laughed and the sound made Lelouch's blood boil.

"I never would have imagined such naiveté for the most infamous Zero. I really have to say it, don't I?" His voice then dropped down into a low seductive purr that made the smaller man in his lap squirm. "What I want… is your body; the flesh under the guise of Zero, submitting to me."

Lelouch stared at his unseeing older sibling in confusion for a few seconds and swallowed hard when the implication dawned on him. The Second Prince was attracted to Zero… the mortal enemy of the Britannian Empire, leader of the rebellion, and murderer of royalty. Schneizel El Britannia was completely insane.

He would have said it out loud but the hand holding onto his wrist was moving up his arm, over his shoulder, and finally stilled when it cupped his chin. Fingers traced around his jaw tugging lightly at the dark fabric of his turtle neck that he wear to cover the bottom portion of his face. With a forceful tug, it slipped off; now with his face completely exposed, Lelouch started to breathe heavily.

"A mask under another mask," Schneizel sounded amused running his thumb over the smooth skin of Zero's flushed cheek.

Lelouch wondered what exactly was running through his older brother's mind as soft fingertips gently traced the contours of the face the Prime Minster could not see. What kind of face was he imagining? When he unmasked terrorist felt his lips part slightly as fingertips brushed against them; a smile formed on the blonde prince's mouth.

Mismatched violet and crimson eyes narrowed as they glared at the thin layers of cloth that protected his opponent's eyes. All he had to do was reach up and take it and Schneizel would be at his mercy. The White King would be forced to submit to his every whim just like the countless others who had been an obstacle in his path…

Why didn't he? Lelouch wondered as those curious hands continued to map out his face as if the blindfolded prince was trying to sculpt it in his mind. One hand slid into Lelouch's hair, feeling the texture of it between slender fingers, before massaging his scalp. Those once furious eyes found themselves closing briefly, as the raven prince lost himself for a moment. The comforting touch was familiar when he was much younger, running away from behind his mother's skirts and into the arms of his favorite older brother.

_"Schneizel-aniue, would you care for a game of chess?" _

_"I'd be delighted, otouto." _

How he wanted these feelings of nostalgia to die with the past. He didn't need memories of happiness to torture him like this. He needed to remember the hatred he carried with him the moment he marched out of the throne room no longer Lelouch Vi Britannia. The moment his father – and family – disowned him, he became Zero.

Zero… the man Schneizel desired.

His eyes flew open immediately when warm, moist, lips brushed teasingly against his cheek. Schneizel was now leaning forward, the scent of his cologne and aftershave was filling all he could breathe in. Close, much too close… and still closing in! The arm wrapped around his waist made it impossible to escape and he wasn't able to twist his head away in time. Those lips must have some sort of magnetic pull as they found his own in mere seconds and all the malicious and fearful thoughts that had been on the young strategist's mind were wiped clean away. Past, present, and plans for the future were gone and replaced with a pleasant nothingness. All he could think about was how nice that warm tongue felt in his mouth, sending a tingling sensation down to his groin… wait… _what?!_

Lelouch's brain started to function once more as he grasped handfuls of the dark fabric belonging the Second Prince's shirt and shoved him away. Taking a deep lungful of air, he tried to will himself to stop trembling like he had been doused with ice water. His brother… his brother who had just kissed him! It was true after all; Schneizel was attracted to Zero. Maybe insanity was genetic.

"Now, now," Schneizel began in a soothing tone that would have been used to calm a tantrum throwing child, "no need to be shy. I would have held up my end of the wager. Going back on one's word is unsightly to me."

The teenager's lip curled again into a sneer that remained unseen along with the rest of his face. "As if I would give a damn about what pleases you, _your highness_."

Any member of the Imperial Royal Family might have been alarmed and wisely backed off but Schneizel only chuckled. "Such a sore loser… You know, Zero, you remind me of someone…"

The Prime Minister did not finish, instead he tightened his grip as he leaned forward, raising his hand again. Lelouch moved his head to avoid the touch in time and hissed when those digits skimmed passed his ear. He squirmed, trying to distance between them. However the compromising position had also immobilized him while Schneizel lifted one of his legs, causing Zero to slide forward. The arm pressing into his smaller back – that might has well been an iron bar – drew him even closer until Lelouch's chin bumped against the other's forehead.

"I'm afraid you don't have a pawn to hide behind this time."

Lelouch shivered as those large hands were no longer interested in sculpting his face, and were now holding onto his hips in a tight grip. His face burned with both humiliation and rage but was at least Schniezel's hands were now occupied for him to reach up and tug away that blindfold. However, just when his finger tips were only a centimeter away from the fabric until he was lifted and pulled backwards. A gasp burst free from his throat and ended with a soft moan when he felt something hard rub against his crotch.

The teen looked down to see himself move – not on his own free will – back and forth across one of Schneizel's legs. Lelouch realized that the hardness he was being pressed against was the other's knee. He gasped again when it raised him up higher when Schneizel lifted his leg off the ground, causing him to slowly slide back down once more. The friction burned through the layers of his suit and already he was becoming hard…and he was certain the other could feel it.

Against his better judgment he looked up to see his brother's smirk widen as a hand ran down his hip to the inside of his thigh, just millimeters away from the burning heat that began to build between them. The hand splayed out between his legs, palm pressed against his groin and moving in a circular motion. Lelouch shuddered as those now trapped fingers began to tease.

Instead of flinging himself off the other's lap (and quite possibly cracking his head open against the coffee table and/or getting scalded by hot tea) he grabbed handfuls of the royal's tunic and pressed himself closer against his brother's larger frame. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get some sort of control over his traitorous body that slowly began to move against Schneizel's hand. What in the world was wrong with him? How could he possibly be enjoying himself?!

The hand had ceased in its fondling and somehow freed itself to climb up the front of his torso. Those cursed digits, despite Schneizel's vision being obscured, found what they were looking for. Lelouch shuddered again when one of his nipples was captured between the enemy's clever fingers.

"So sensitive," Schneizel commented as he began to apply pressure causing Lelouch to wince. The grip eased slightly as those fingers began to rub together with the tortured nub trapped between them. Lelouch swallowed back a small cry as the fabric of Zero's costume only added to the pleasure that replaced the mild discomfort. A scorching heat began to build as the nub was rubbed faster; and once he was released, it spread across his chest like a blazing wildfire.

Gasping heavily, the rebel leader dared to crack open one of his eyes that met with his tormenter's smile. Lelouch glared back at him, and he was comforted with the thought that the seemingly perfect second heir to the throne had some major flaws. How could Schneizel be attracted to someone he couldn't see? Then again there was Kaguya… and Kallen…

Lelouch lowered his head in defeat when he thought about the Guren Pilot who would give him an earful after this. He should have let her drag him out of there by his coat tails. It would have been far less humiliating than riding the victor's legs and rubbing himself against him immobile form. Just like one of those servant girls he used to see at the casinos who would give their rich Britannian customers a lap dance.

"Damn you…" he finally managed to choke out when Schneizel teased him between his legs once more after several seconds of doing nothing at all. "Stop teasing me. Let's just get this over with!"

"Oh? Are you at your limit already?" Schneizel queried. "I take it you are inexperienced in these kinds of situations, what a surprise."

He did his best not to retort. To call the other an incestuous pedophile – and blow his cover sky high. If the Second Prince had not known that the infamous terrorist of Area 11 was some teenager with raging hormones, he probably figured it out by now.

"Very well then, as you remain seated, please remove the rest of your clothing… all of it."

"What?!" Lelouch exclaimed incredulously. "You expect me to…"

"Well I would like to undress you myself, Zero. However, I can't see you and it would make my victory much more _satisfying_ if you did it for me."

His own words thrown back at him only added to the rising humiliation that was killing Lelouch at the moment. When this was over, he was going to make his older brother pay for this insult ten fold. As he began to lower the zipper on his suit and freed his arms; the cast away dark prince tried to imagine making Schneizel humiliate himself somehow in public… and broadcast it live to the world.

He unceremoniously tossed the full body outfit aside, followed by his gloves, turtleneck, cravat, and finally his underwear; leaving Lelouch sitting stark naked in his enemy's lap.

Schneizel who had been still the entire time, came to life as arms wrapped around his smaller body like a vise. He found himself suddenly sitting with his back pressed against his older brother's chest and he was facing the set of double doors they had walked through when beginning this game. Lelouch swallowed hard and prayed those doors were locked.

Hands explored his now bare torso once more and there was nothing he could do but watch helplessly. Like some finely tuned instrument he responded to those invasive touches, moaned and shivered when they continued further down south. Schneizel was particularly interested with his semi-erection that was instantly captured with one hand.

"Your flesh feels like velvet under my fingers," his brother breathed against his ear. He quaked when that firm grip traveled down the base of his cock and up again in a leisure manner. "And you're so responsive. You are indeed everything I expected you to be, Zero."

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

Lelouch wanted to scream out loud. However, the only thing to escape his mouth was a low satisfied moan when that confining grip squeezed him just right, causing pre-cum to trickle free. He was completely hard now, and what was truly pathetic, was that this was the first time he ever felt so aroused in his life.

"Do you want more?" Schneizel asked as he removed his hand, much to his arousal's dismay. "Look down…"

Wordlessly he complied to see that the other prince had freed his own impressively hard erection and was now poking out between his thighs. Lelouch couldn't help but stare in wonder only stiffening slightly when fingers roamed down to stroke the cleft of his ass. The first penetration caused both of them to hiss simultaneously; for Lelouch it was unexpected when a cool digit introduced itself into his body and he had clenched down upon it accordingly. The trapped prince looked down once more to see his brother's cock swelling up even harder and was now slick with his own pre-release.

Although he may be younger, Lelouch was far from naïve. He knew that the finger inside him was only a means for preparation. He knew the reason why Schneizel's sex was pulsing between his thighs.

"N-no!" he finally cried out thrashing ineffectively against the arm holding him in place. "Stop this! Stop this now, Schneizel!"

The intruding digit ceased from it's exploration but did not withdraw. "No reason to be afraid. I don't intend on hurting you like this. Just relax and enjoy… this is…"

"It's…" Lelouch yelped when that finger began to prod a bundle of nerves that caused light to explode beneath his eyelids. "It… it's wrong!"

"Why?" the older man asked, "because we're both male?"

Oh if only that were the case, he would have agreed if believing the other would relent from his ministrations to respect a terrorist's sexual preference. He shook his head in attempt to banish the traitorous voice that was his desire urging him to let this happen. Just to let Schneizel have his way for now… in the end it wouldn't matter.

"Is it…because you wish Sir Kurururgi or perhaps your red-headed pilot here making you feel this way instead of me?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and growled in response. Suzaku was indeed pleasing to the eye and he would be lying to himself to say he never imagined him being in Schneizel's current position; but the bastard sold him to his father and kept his sister from him. As for Kallen, he had wanted her on that one occasion; but now that he wasn't drowning in self pity, he would never toy with her in such a way.

"No? Hmmm…what could it be then?" the Second Prince sounded as if he were contemplating something deep and meaningful. Lelouch stiffened as a hand cupped his jaw and tilted it slightly to the side. "Perhaps it is because you are my precious otouto?"

Zero opened his mismatched eyes and was not surprised to see them staring back at himself off a large wall mounted mirror they were facing. It was only then did he notice another pair of eyes watching them. Light lavender irises stared back at him – at their position – like the hungry predator Schneizel truly was.

"How long?" was all Lelouch managed to growl while he struggled futilely to ignore the distracting presence of the finger moving inside him.

In the mirror he watched his brother's head lower, and he squirmed upon feeling moist lips at his throat. Those cold eyes never looked away, even when Lelouch did. It was far too tempting to use his Geass power; his brother was practically daring him to. However, it was the mirror itself that bothered the former Eleventh Prince. He would have to look at the same time with Schneizel as he issued the command, and even though he had used his own Geass on himself with Mao… that was back when it was at its latent phase. His power had gone out of control and as a result, the massacre of the SAZ happened and Euphemia now rested several feet underground; her once good name tarnished.

"Ever since Nunnally had returned to us," Schneizel began, "she told me that you had raised her the entire time in Area 11, and both attended school at Ashford Academy. The same school the Black Knights had taken over during the Black Rebellion. Then there is Suzaku… and his unusual connection to Zero who had risked all – and failed – to recruit the son of the former Prime Minister. He was your dear friend, wasn't he?"

Lelouch bit on his lower lip and scowled when he thought of his former friend. The betrayal still stung to this day, he doubts that paint would ever leave him. His tormenter apparently didn't care with his lack of response and continued.

"I still have a hard time believing my dear otouto is capable of such ruthlessness."

The former Eleventh Prince glared back at his brother's reflection while digging his nails into the arm that was now holding him about the waist. He watched with some satisfaction when Schneizel winced and frowned slightly in frustration. The older man retaliated, twisting the digit buried inside him before withdrawing it completely.

"Sick pervert!" Lelouch hissed as he thrashed – uncaring of the brief emptiness inside him as he was freed for only a brief second before his arms were caught in an unbreakable grip. "Don't act as if we're still family! The only person I consider my sibling, is only Nunnally!"

"Such hash words after all the years we have been apart."

Although Schneizel appeared to be wounded, Lelouch's hands were quickly tied behind his back with the fabric that had once been a blindfold. Being bound did not stop the rebel leader as he continued to fight for his freedom, occasionally slamming his elbows against his brother's rib cage. The blow was not enough to free him, but they did cause the older prince to grunt before hauling his thrashing body up and pushing him face down onto the sofa.

"Now, now… none of that," Schneizel lightly scolded him, "remember we had a wager and I expect you to live up to your end of the bargain…"

"Fuck you!" Lelouch yelled, though it was muffled by the sofa cushion. He tensed upon feeling a hand pressed down on his upper back to hold him in place while another one pulled his hips back.

"You're a bit confused, otouto," Schneizel's voice was dark with forbidden desire. "It's _aniue_ who is going to be fucking you…"

The words didn't have time to sink when his body was slowly breached by something larger, hotter, and much more substantial than a single finger. Lelouch cried out into the upholstery, clenching his hands to the point where his knuckles turned white, as he endured the feeling of being split open. At first he wasn't sure which was the most unbearable; the discomfort of being filled and stretched to the point where he might tear in two, or the knowledge he had gambled away his virginity and pride. When Schneizel shifted his hips, a new wave of sensations informed him that it would be the latter. The pain was quickly numbing down to a mild discomfort after a direct nudge to that cluster of nerve endings that sent a jolt of pleasure down to his arousal. Unable to touch himself; he moved his hips which caused his sex to rub wetly against the smooth fabric of the cushion beneath him.

Every time he tensed and threw himself forward in an attempt to escape, hands would grab a hold of his hips in a bruising grip to draw him back and up onto his knees. When he settled for a minute to catch his breath, a hand reached around and took hold of neglected arousal and stroked it lightly. A sigh slipped out between his lips, and he hoped the other didn't hear it, before turning his head to see his degraded form in the mirror. His brother was no longer looking back at their reflections; no, he was more fixated on his own erection that he was slowly pushing into the body below him one torturous inch at a time.

"Yes, that's it…just relax," Schneizel urged from behind while being perfectly still out of consideration, "allow your body to embrace me and the discomfort will fade."

The fight was gone and replaced with just boneless surrender as he made muscles limber as he could. He let out a low hoarse moan upon feeling the stiff erection bear fully inside his being until his rear end was pressed flush against the Second Prince's crotch. Lelouch turned his head to the side and breathed in deep, wondering how all of Schneizel's cock could fit inside him. How was it possible that it could be painful and yet feel so wonderful at the same time?

Schneizel began to move in a slow and steady rhythm, causing him to gasp and moan every time that spot inside him was nudged. His body moved against his will, pushing back whenever his brother pressed forward; drawing that invading bulk deeper inside him with each thrust. He was hard despite himself; tears of frustration burned his eyes as he dug his nails into his palms.

"It feels good, ne?" his tormentor asked in a low whisper. "You're squeezing me so tightly."

Lelouch felt his ears burn but didn't trust his voice to tell the other to shut the hell up; which would have been utterly pointless anyway. So he cursed back at his half-sibling in his mind, while his body enjoyed the friction of Schneizel's cock rubbing against his inner walls. His legs trembled beneath him and he was suddenly reminded of his humiliating position. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Schneizel pause in mid-thrust.

"This won't do," he heard his brother murmur over his rapidly beating pulse. The teen let out a sharp cry as Schneizel withdrew from his trembling body. "It's been too long since I have seen your face after all."

His arms suddenly free, Lelouch turned to lie on his side; taking in deep steady breaths as he tried to restart his brain. His wide violet eyes flickered over to wear his mask and clothes were laid and tried to determine how long it would take to grab them and run. He doubts he would make it far with the state his legs were in. Even if he did manage to get up, get dressed, and the door wasn't locked – this was still the enemy's den. He did not want to picture Schneizel, the Knights of the Round… tens if not hundreds of armed Britannian and Forbidden City soldiers on his tail…

The teen felt himself stiffen as he heard the rustle of cloth. He peeked over his arm to see Schneizel remove his tunic, exposing broad shoulders and a muscular physique that would put some of the Ashford rugby players to shame. The moment he attempted to move one of his legs over the sofa, strong arms quickly pinned his smaller form down.

Now laying flat on his back, Lelouch found himself glaring up at Schneizel's face, lips slightly parted and eager to voice out a command that would turn the tide. What escaped his mouth weren't words but another deep moan when his neglected erection was captured. His eyes rolled backwards and his hips surged upwards when skilled fingers stroked the base of his shaft before squeezing lightly at the tip.

"Wet already," Schneizel mused as he examined his pre-cum slick fingers. "Let's see how long you can hold out."

He opened his mouth to demand to be released but the Second Prince had seen the opportunity and took it, kissing him deeply. Those fingers pushed inside him again, homing in on that bundle of nerves; causing Lelouch to cry out and buck underneath his brother's larger frame. His cries of course were muffled by Schneizel whose tongue was now dueling with his own.

In. Out. In. Out. In… those fingers thrust deeper into him with scissoring motions; stretching, rubbing, teasing…

"There's been something I've been bothering since you removed the mask. Your eyes…"

Lelouch couldn't take much more as he ripped his head away to take deep heaving breathes. His mismatched eyes found Schneizel's and he issued a command that his body wanted right now.

"Fuck me already, aniue…"

Only half a second later did Lelouch realize he had done again as familiar red rings appear to encircle his brother's lavender eyes. His Geass power was indeed a double edged sword; a blessing and a curse in one. He didn't even have time to make any attempts to override it when Schneizel slid between his spread legs, raising them up to give him more access.

"I thought you would never ask," Schneizel purred as he leaned over him.

The leader of the Black Knights turned his head and groaned into one of the decorative pillows as he felt the head of that swollen erection press into him. The feeling of fullness from earlier had returned and Lelouch mewled loudly when the blonde snapped his hips sharply, impaling him completely with a single thrust. His arms reached forward to dig his nails into Schneizel's shoulder blades as the blonde began to move, swiveling his hips every so often.

The friction was incredible as he moved against Schneizel while his cock was trapped between their heated, sweat coated, bodies. It made the teen think of all the experiences he's deprived himself of for the sake of his rebellion.

"I never thought," Lelouch panted as he peered into his brother's Geass possessed eyes, "that I would waste my command on something you would have done of your own free will. I truly have… the worst of luck."

Schneizel did not respond as the Geass forced him to focus on the task at hand as he slowly fucked his little brother. The unmasked terrorist, while enjoying his rapidly building orgasm; was also content he had deprived his enemy of the memory of this victory. Another stale-mate between the two chess opponents; it may not have been the win he strived for this night but at least it was not a crushing defeat.

The raven haired prince shuddered when he felt heated kisses being planted along his neck and shoulders. Some marks were more pronounced than others as his brother had used his teeth hard enough to nearly break through skin. When his legs were freed; he wound them around his brother's waist as the blonde's fingers were now interested in his nipples. He teased the pink nubs which caused Lelouch to tighten around the swelling hardness inside of him.

"While you're ravishing me," Lelouch said breathlessly, still having a hard time believing this was really happening. "I don't suppose you could tell me why Father entrusted my mother's remains to you… and who killed her?"

He lurched after a particularly deep thrust that made his toes curl and sighed tiredly. Aside from grunting and jerking his hips; the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire made no response. Lelouch knew he was asking too much; the Geass had its limits with only one command. If only he could have commanded Schneizel to just serve Zero.

"As much as I'm enjoying myself," he paused when arching up against the Second Prince who began to stroke him eagerly in time with his thrusts, "I have a wedding to crash tomorrow… so if you would kindly finish this…"

Schneizel was reaching his limit as his pace increased; thrusting into his younger sibling hard enough to make Lelouch wonder how he was going to climb out of the sofa he was embedded in.

"Aniue!" he cried out when he reached his climax; his seed spurting out, coating both of their chests. Schneizel arched his back and followed with a hoarse moan. Lelouch only lay gasping as he felt hot semen filling him while his brother trembled above him before collapsing on top of the teen. He saw Schneizel's eyes flutter close as he drew in deep breathes, and he used that moment to gather up what was left of his strength and crawl out from underneath his brother's weight.

He dressed quickly and tossed a throw blanket over the Second Prince before heading over to the door. When he unlocked it, Zero was met face to face by a bewildered feminine looking man he had seen at the celebration. The man's azure eyes widened upon seeing him… and his prince passed out on the sofa.

"Z-Zero!" he snapped, reaching into his jacket to retrieve the gun from his holster, "what have you done to Prince Schneizel?!"

The masked insurgent shrugged his shoulders while pressing the hidden switch to his mask. "We had sex…"

His now visible Geass locked onto the horrified blue eyes of his next victim.

"Or perhaps I should say, you spent the entire evening servicing your master. That is why you're going to destroy any film recorded by any hidden cameras."

He watched as a rosy blush spread across the brunet's face as the older man nodded, and side stepped the terrorist to enter the room. Zero half turned to watch the man begin to remove his uniform before he turned to walk away, closing the door shut behind him.

"Until our next game, aniue..."

--------------------------------------

The End


End file.
